The Adventures of Four American Witches
by The Girl whom Loves
Summary: Four american, ilvermorny witches have to come to Hogwarts after their school is destroyed. They have to go through the Sorting Ceremony, drama, and even a little but of bullying from the other students. Oh no...
1. 1: Ilvermorny to Hogwarts

Chapter 1:Ilvermorny to Hogwarts

 _ **Disclaimer: We don't anything in Harry Potter even though we really want to.**_

 _ **Author's Note: So this happened. We just wanted to write it so we did! Please enjoy and review!**_

"What happened?" Jean said as she was waking up.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, good. I'll go and tell your father-" the nurse started but Jean cut her off.

"My Dad! I thought he died!" Jean cried sitting up, shocked.

"Um… sweetie, what's your name?" the nurse asked looking down.

"Jean Thompson, ma'am," she said, slightly confused.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were Lizzy Lupin. My mistake. I'll still go and tell him," the nurse said as she walked out.

Jean laid back down on the soft, white bed while she took in her surroundings. She was in a big, white room which was clearly in a hospital, as it was completely white. She also knew that she was in a hospital because her head and arm ached like crazy. As she looked around she noticed that her three friends were also there, but they were still asleep.

After a few minutes, the nurse came back with Lizzy's half werewolf dad, Remus Lupin.

"Where am I?" Jean questioned almost immediately.

"You're in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It's a wizarding hospital in England. You four girls were the only found survivors when your school collapsed. You all were immediately transferred here in June,"he explained. "Now, can you remember what happened?"

"It was family day," she started, "and everyone's mom and dad was there. All of a sudden, we heard a deep rumbling. The four of us were all in different quadrants. In the area I was in, there was an earthquake. The biggest one that had ever happened in Connecticut. May I ask how did we get here?"

"You all got here on a what muggles call an Airplane. When-"

"What's today?" Jean asked sitting up and lying back down when the pain became too much.

"Today is August 31st. If all of you wake up today, you will all be off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardry."

"grrrroooaaaaannnn"

"Lizzy! You're awake! I am so woofin happy!" Lupin said as he look at his beautiful daughter.

"Dad. I am so happy to see you, too! Where are we?"

After Lupin was done explaining, their other friends had waken up and he had to re explain everything for a third time.

Slightly agitated, he asked the other three witches to explain what had happened. Apparently, in Angel's sector, a fiery tornado had appeared out of nowhere. In Lizzy's sector, a hurricane had appeared without warning. And finally, in Loey's sector, an avalanche had occurred for no reason.

That afternoon, Lupin came and gave them all of their school supplies. They had to have so many books, quills, ink, and parchment. They also had to have school robes and a cloak.

The next day they arrived at King's Cross Station at 9:00 am to get a compartment all to themselves. They decided to pick a compartment close to the end.

They talked about what had happened at ivermornry until students started to show up at around 10:00. Luckily, once the students saw that the compartment was full they turned around and went back up the train.

At around 10:30, one student came in. She was a medium height girl with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of weird glasses.

"Hi. My name is Luna Lovegood. You all must be the students from Ilvermoney. I am here to answer any questions you may have," Luna concluded in a dream-like tone.

"How did you know we were from Ilvermorny?" questioned Loey.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent me an owl telling me to keep a lookout for four girls who look out of place. He asked me to, and I quote, 'represent the school well and be a good representative'."

"Would you like sit with us?" Angel politely asked.

"I would be honoured to."

They talked about everything. School, clothes, family, past pets, and even what Hogwarts was going to be like. She said that they would have to go through the sorting ceremony. She also explained what it was, who made and enchanted it, and what it was used for. Luna avoided the subject about what had happened as it was clearly a touchy subject.

"I was wondering. What year are three?" asked Luna.

"We are all in our third year," Jean answered smugly.

"Oh, you guys will be in the same year as Harry Potter!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Harry, Who?" Lizzy asked, as she has never once heard that name.

"You know, the boy who lived?" Luna said confused. The four girls shook their heads to tell Luna that they have never heard that name before.

"What? Never! He stopped V-v-v-o-oldemort. He's famous all over," exclaimed Luna.

"Whose Voldemort? Is he Harry's dad," asked a confused Loey.

"How do you not know who the Dark Lord is?" questioned Luna.

"Who's the Dark Lord?" asked Angel.

"He has several names. He-who-must-not-be-named, You-know-who, The Dark Lord, and V-v-voldemort," she replied.

"Why do you keep stuttering on his name?" Lizzy asked

"Because we don't speak his name. He was a very bad wizard, and killed so many people, but most of them were muggle-born, wizards with non magical parents. He killed Harry's parents a long time ago and when he went to kill Harry, but the killing spell didn't work on him. No one knows why, but after that day, no one has seen or heard from you-know-who since," Luna concluded.

"I'm going to go and walk around." Lizzy stated and left before anyone could tell her not to.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _ **Lizzy P.O.V**_

I went for a walk to see if I could meet anyone new. I was looking around at how big the train was when I, like the clumsy person I am, bumped into someone and fell onto the hand train ground.

"Hey! Watch where you are going! Do you know who I am?" yelled a blond, tall haired boy. When I saw him, I instantly felt a spark.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just looking around and not looking where I was going, and… and" I panicked, I hate being yelled at, it scares me too much.

His eyes that was once hard, were now soft seeing how I was panicking. "Don't worry love, I didn't mean to yell at you. Here, come with me," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, "what's your name, love?"

" Lizzy Lupin," I said in a low voice.

"Well, Lizzy Lupin, I am Draco Malfoy," he said proudly, as we walked back to, what I guess, was his compartment. When we got there, there was a girl who was a pug-faced and two boys that looked like twins. The girl glared at me and I realized Draco's arm was still around me, and blushed.

"Dracey, who is this ugly girl?" the pug faced girl asked. I looked at her in confusion because I hadn't said a word to her and she was calling ME ugly.

"Pansy, what are you talking about? The only ugly girl here is you," one of the others boys said,and I giggled. The girl, who I now knew was Pansy, glared at me.

"Crabbe! You imbecile! I was talking about the new girl that MY Dracey has his arm around," Pansy said crinkling up her face, making it look more like a pug.

"Draco, I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" I said playfully hitting him in the chest, smirking at him. I knew he would never like pug face.

All of a sudden the train stopped, Draco pushed me into the compartment, and fell on top of me. The lights went black and I felt as if all of the happiness in the world leave. I let out a scream of absolute fear as all the memories of when my mom died, came flooding back to me. Then a black ghost like creature opened the compartment door, looked around, and left. A few minutes later a tall, red-headed boy came dashing in.

"Is everyone alright. I heard someone scream," he stopped talking and looked around. Then he looked down and saw Draco on top of me. "Draco, we aren't even at Hogwarts yet and you're already snogging someone," Draco and I started to blush, then he got off of me.

"For one thing I was not snogging her, I was on top of her to protect her when the train stopped. Get your facts straight you filthy blood-traitor!" Draco yelled angrily.

I wish he had been, I thought quietly to myself.

"Well, I should go back to my compartment. My friends are probably looking for me," I said as I started to leave.


	2. 2: The Sorting Of four American Witches

**Chapter 2: The Sorting of four american witches**

 _ **Disclaimer:We still don't own Harry Potter! ;(**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is about the sorting through the eyes of the four witches. But first it is about what had happened to Jean at Ilvermorny. So without further adue, I give you the Sorting of four american witches. ENJOY!**_

 **Jean P.O.V**

" _Come on Mom! You just have to see the Lunchroom."_

" _Alright. I'm coming, dear, just wait up."_

 _Just as the duo got the room they were looking for a deep rumbling occurred. Jean, a third year witch, thought it was just her imagination, so she kept walking around and talking to her mother._

 _When her mom started to freak out, she started to panic. When all they could hear was rumbling, everyone in the Lunchroom got under one of the tables. When everything started to crumble down on top of them she started to assure her that everything would be ok. And then all went dark..._

 ***** Present time *****

 *****Lizzy P.O.V*****

We were all standing in the front of the line of first years, and everyone was looking at us very confused and even slightly annoyed that they would have to wait even longer for their feast.

"Now, before we begin, we must first sort the four new transfer students from Ilvermorny School.

"Lizzy Lupin," Professor McGonagall called, I walked up to the stool and happily sat down. The sorting hat was placed on my head and after a couple minutes, the sorting hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"What!" I said walking down to, the cheering Slytherin. I looked around the table and saw the group of kids from the train. At first none of them saw me, but Draco turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back.

" Pansy, move over so Lizzy can sit next to me." he ordered

" But-" she started but he cut her off "No 'buts' Pansy, just do it."

With that she got up and left. I sat down in her place and looked at Draco,

"You didn't have to do that I could have just sat across from you." I said to him.

"Well… no one here likes her so why bother….Oh hold on a second," he said and then turned around in his set, " hey, Potter Is it true you fainted?" he said.

I couldn't help myself but to laugh. " And you are 'The Chosen One' HA more like a scared little girl" I said smirking.

Angel looked at me in shock. " Lizzy, That was so unlike you." she said

" Well, new school, new year, new me." I said looking at Draco, "I like this girl, been here five minutes and is already being mean to Potter," he said and I blushed.

 _ ******Jean's P.O.V******_

"Jean Thompson," called Professor Mcgonagall.

As I walked up the stairs to the small stool and sorting hat, I shook nervously. As I have never been the center of attention, except when answering questions in classes, this was a completely brand new experience for me.

After what felt like forever, I finally sat down on the stool as Professor Mcgonagall placed the ancient hat atop my head.

All of a sudden I heard a deep, male voice in my head, and at first I thought I was going crazy. It said stuff like, "Not a bad mind," and "Clearly good studier." After a minute, the hat finally yelled, "RAVENCLAW."

As I walked down the steps as the large table cheered, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt and betrayed. The sorting hat, had for some reason, decided to split us up. But when I sat down, I met a fellow third year who made me feel welcome and loved.

 _ ****** Loey's P.O.V******_

"Loey Weasley," called Professor Mcgonagall.

I was so nervous as I was walking up to get sorted by the sorting hat. It was all new to me and I was really scared, everybody was staring at me.

I finally made it to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on my head.

The sorting hat started talking saying, "Another Weasley," and also "You must be their cousin." After the sorting hat was done he loudly said, "HUFFLEPUFF!."

 *****Angel's P.O.V*****

"Angel Greystone," the tree dressed professor called out. I walked up with so much swag knowing that if all my got different houses then I would get the remaining house GRYFFINDOR!

"All your friends are in different houses," the hat said " You are none of these houses BUT I can see you are Brave so…. GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

I sat down next to a boy with red hair boy and an awkward looking kid with black hair.

"Hey, Potter Is it true you fainted?" a bleached blond haired boy said to the boy across from me. _Wait if that's Harry Potter then why is that boy so mean to him he's the chosen one,_ then I heard Lizzy laugh. _She would never laugh at something like that. But, I would._

" And you are 'The Chosen One' HA more like a scared little girl" she said smirking.

" Lizzy, That was so unlike you." I said

" Well, new school, new year, new me." she said looking at the boy, "I like this girl, been here five minutes and is already being mean to Potter," he said and she blushed. _What is going on, Lizzy never does that! And did he just blush too! Lizzy has been here six minutes and she already has a guy liking her!_


	3. 3: Class Day One

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry potter Characters, setting, or plot.**_

 _ **Author's note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. SOL's are coming up And I have to take them. On to happier matters, this chapter is about their first DADA class and their first care of magical creatures class. The first part, however, is about what happened at ilvermorney the day it crashed down. This one is from Lizzy Lupin's point of view. Enjoy! Please review it will make me want to update faster! WARNING: A little bit of language in this chapter**_

 _ *****Lizzy''s P.O.V*****_

" _MOM!" I said, running to her. She was always doing something in Europe, I was never told what she was doing, my dad never liked to talk about it something about how she served an evil person._

 _She gave me a hug._

" _What are you doing here mom?" I asked_

" _I knew your father couldn't come so I did!" she said enthusiastically._

" _I am so happy! You just have to come and see my favorite class, Potions!"_

" _Okay, but first I have to know. Did you get furry little problem under control?"_

" _Sorta. Dad said I am showing vampire signs and that once I get my period, the two will combine and create the small problem ten times bigger."_

" _Oh. That won't be good. Well let's go to your favorite class."_

 _Once the duo arrived, the potions master immediately shook hands with me and I introduced her to my mom. Once I had almost finished showing my mom around, there was a huge crash off in the distance. Everyone was was freaking out and started to head for the door when we all suddenly thrown to the ground. There were two huge cracks: one was quiet and quite close, while the other was very loud and then everything went dark…_

***Present day***

"Good morning, students. I just want to remind you all that you four have a representative in your house who has the schedule as you and will ensure that you know your way around the large, seven floor school," Professor Dumbledore as he passed out their schedules. "Now your representative is in your house and will tell you the password should it change. In the case of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you guys know what is up with the the entrance to your common rooms. Now, I know this a lot to take in, but please bear with me."

It was the first day classes and the "representatives" were Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. When Dumbledore introduced, they already knew two. They already knew Luna and Malfoy, who they considered friends.

"Loey meet Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff rep. She is the top of Hufflepuff in academics," Dumbledore introduced.

They shook hands and sat back down.

"Angel meet Hermione Granger. She is the head of Gryffindor and pretty much the head of of third year," he introduced.

They stood, shook hands, then sat back down.

"Lizzy, I assume you know Draco Malfoy. He is the head of Slytherin House in both an academic and athletic standpoint."

They stood, shook hands, hugged and sat back down.

"Finally, Jean I assume you know Luna Lovegood. She is the top of Ravenclaw House and is extremely imaginative."

They stood, shook hands, hugged and sat back down.

"Classes will begin immediately after breakfast. So get down to the great hall for a healthy breakfast before you head off to class."

They all left talking and laughing.

Once they got down, the four groups split and went to go sit down.

* * *

After breakfast the four groups met up again for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Once we were there our reps had to leave us, except for Malfoy and Hermione, and go to their first class, but they promised to see us after class.

We got our books and saw that they could eat us.

"Professor Hagrid, how are we supposed to open our books?" Jean asked, politely.

One of the nurses at St. Mungo's must have put a belt on each of the books. The books were called _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

"Yeh just stroke the spine, of course."

"Of course."

"Today we are going to discuss Hippogriffs. Now if yeh'll all turn to page 43 in yer books we can get started," he started. "Now this is Buckbeak. I want a volunteer to come and meet him."

Everyone, but Harry, took a step back.

"Ah, Harry. Always the brave one, eh."

"Huh?" he asked, bewildered.

He went up to the great beast, reluctantly, and bowed. Buckbeak, it seemed, didn't want to be touched, so he backed away, stepping on a stick in the process. He froze and seemed really scared. After what seemed like forever, Buckbeak bowed and Harry got to pet him.

A minute or so later, Hagrid made Harry get on Buckbeak and ride him around campus. When he got back he said it was the best thing he had ever done.

The whole class cheered, except Draco Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone went up to the wondrous creature and bowed and pet it.

Malfoy was the last to go. He walked up to him, all confident and everything, and bowed. He got to pet his beak and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as Professor Dumbledore walked out to meet the class.

"Hello, Professor Hagrid," said Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor. How can I help yeh today?" asked Hagrid.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the four new students."

"May I ask why, Professor?"

"You may. I was going to give them in depth tour, and was hoping I could do it when they all have a class together. And this is the one of the only ones."

"Well if it's that important, I'll just give them their homework and you can give them the tour."

"That is quite okay, Professor, I am more than willing to wait."

"Alrigh'. Please write a foot long essay about hippogriffs. Specifically their eating habits and how a person can touch them," Hagrid said to the four bewildered girls.

"Okay, professor," Jean called as they started to leave.

 _ **Lizzy POV**_

"Professor do you know about what Lizzy is?" Angel asked as we walked. Thanks Angel!

"That she's a Werewolf, Vampire, and a Witch? Yes I do," he said. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was horrified that he would tell someone.

"Y-you a-aren't going to tell anyone, are you, Professor?" I asked. I started to shake and have a nervous breakdown. I never wanted anyone to know or things will go horribly wrong….I can't stand the torture again.

"I have only told the teachers so one the full moon you can get your homework. I also told the teachers not to treat you differently because your father told me about how you feel about the topic….and about that happened. Ah… Here we are. This is the Whomping Willow. There is a secret passage you four will need to take to the Shrieking Shack. This passage is to only be used on full moons. Can one of you turn into a small creature?" he asked.

"I can turn into an otter," Loey stated.

"Excellent, then on full moons you will change into any otter, and touch that little knot. Now if there was to be any trouble, Jean is to turn into a bat and go get help. Now, off to class. Jean if you would go to Professor Mcgonagall at precisely 9:30 p.m., it would be most appreciated," he said as he started to walk away.

"Whats our next class?" Jean asked.

"Angel and I have Potions and you two have History of Magic." I said with a frown

" I thought he said we all have the same classes together?" Loey asked.

"Well I'm glad I need to make new Slytherin Friends… you know the ones that aren't MUDBLOODS!" I said knowing that would make Jean mad.

"Hello Lizzy." A voice behind me said. I turned hoping to see Draco but it was…..HARRY POTTER!?

"What do you want?" I asked not noticing that he was 2 inches from my face.

"I wanted to see if you would like to sit with me in potions?" He asked looking down. I was about to say NO but I was cut off by Draco pushing Harry away from me.

"Sorry Potter but she's sitting with me!" Draco said making me blush at how overprotective he was.

"Maybe she wanted to sit with me." Harry yelled. I cling to Draco and buried my head in his chest, because Harry yelled.

"Don't yell around Lizzy!" Jean said getting in Harry's face.

"Potter, I swear to Merlin if you _ever,_ and I mean _ever,_ talk to Lizzy I will hurt you and make your life a living hell." Draco said pulling me away. I was still crying.

"Hello Professor Snape. This is Lizzy, the new Slytherin," Draco said as he introduced me to Professor Snape.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me about you." he said in a monotone voice.

"Yes. and he has told me about you as well," I said smirking.

"And what did he say about me?" Snape asked, concerned.

"How bad you are a DADA teacher, so now you're a potions teacher," I said walking to my desk. Draco sat next to me, smiling.

Potions class was rather boring that day and, luckily, Snape only gave a 6 inch essay about infusion of wormwood.


End file.
